


Но в октябре не начинай любить

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ADA Carisi, Fix-It, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, timeline s21
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Казни не случилось. Он шел к двери, а за спиной догорали нечестивые города, жаром обдавая затылок. И на мгновение Сонни подумал, что лучше бы он сгорел вместе с ними. Но Бог всегда был тем, кто сеет спасение.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Но в октябре не начинай любить

Деревянная поверхность барной стойки была покрыта мелкими едва-заметными трещинами. Сонни медленно провел пальцем по одной из них. Она была сглаженной, как морская галька, и убегала вдаль, множилась, ветвилась, складывалась в тонкую паутину. Если подумать, эта вязь была соткана из чьих-то встреч и чувств, из событий — важных и не очень, из воспоминаний. Сонни поймал себя на мысли, что внутри он изрезан памятью примерно так же. Только его трещины торчали острыми гранями, и сглаживать их было нечем. Сонни тряхнул головой, сбрасывая сонный морок, и отпил холодного пива из бокала. Не море, но тоже сойдет. 

Первый месяц в должности помощника окружного прокурора оказался тем еще испытанием. Не то чтобы Сонни ожидал чего-то другого, но к такому нельзя было подготовиться, и он уже не раз и не два спрашивал себя по ночам — зачем. Ответ оставался непроизнесенным, стелился туманной тоскливой моросью на периферии сознания. Сонни чувствовал его неуютным налетом сквозняка по шее — и шел вперед. В глазах рябило от недосыпа и, чтобы хоть что-то видеть, приходилось закапывать капли буквально на ходу. Но стоило дать слабину и опустить веки, и перед внутренним взором вставали какие-то цифры, буквы, они складывались в причудливые картины, в дремотной одури перетасовывая прецеденты и выворачивая наизнанку свидетельские показания. Иногда Сонни казалось, что он держится на одной только силе мысли, и удивлялся, почему его еще не уволили. У него, конечно, пока еще не случалось фееричных провалов, но это было чистым везением — некоторые дела даже не доходили до суда. Лив помогала и здесь, и издалека. Сонни тепло улыбнулся при мысли о ней. 

Бывших коллег из Специального корпуса Сонни теперь видел редко. И он бы, конечно, мог сказать, что скучает, очень скучает, потому что легкий гул тоски отдавался внутри, словно после удара по камертону, никогда не утихая до конца, но, на самом деле, Сонни от этого чувствовал и болезненное облегчение — сейчас общение было для него непозволительной роскошью, сил едва ли хватало на вежливые разговоры с Хадид и Кармен. Сонни вымучивал из себя улыбки и благодарности просто по инерции, на холостом ходу, благо, в своей жизни он натренировался достаточно, чтобы теперь пользоваться памятью тела. Но все равно выходило неискренне и ломко, и Сонни боялся, что Кармен может увидеть слишком много. Иногда ее ответные улыбки отдавали мутным озерным илом. В такие моменты Сонни казалось, что у них есть общая тайна, одна на двоих. Но от этого было не легче. 

Например, этой ночью, закопавшись в документы, он поспал всего часа три, после чего весь день бегал от кабинета к кабинету, стараясь игнорировать недобрые нападки частных адвокатов, которым его неопытность казалась поводом продавить и выбить выгодную сделку. На обоснованное сопротивление ушли последние силы, поэтому теперь Сонни просто сидел в баре, водил пальцем по конденсату на бокале, слишком вымотанный, чтобы спать, и слишком сонный, чтобы реальность не плыла перед глазами мутными образами. 

— Вообще-то это мой стул. 

Сонни вздрогнул, споткнувшись взглядом об особенно крупную трещину на столешнице. Она была светлее остальных, изгибалась буквой «С» — то ли месяц, то ли улыбка чеширского кота. Должно быть, усталость дошла до крайней точки и мысли сплелись вокруг в плотный кокон, облекая воспоминания в образы и звуки. Должно быть, Сонни просто уснул, уткнувшись лбом в прохладное дерево. Он усмехнулся: ради такого стоило выматывать себя до последнего. 

Не отрывая взгляда от столешницы, Сонни покачал головой: 

— А ты, оказывается, мелочный, советник. Тебе что, жалко? Пересаживаться не буду. 

— Я уже давно не советник. 

Боковым зрением Сонни заметил, как на столешницу по левую сторону от него оперся локоть. 

— ...В отличие от тебя, Кариси. 

Это прозвучало непривычно мягко, почти ласково. Сонни все смотрел на кривую деревянную недоулыбку исцарапанной столешницы, а в ушах шумело море. Он боялся повернуть голову, боялся, что морок развеется и оглушающее одиночество вновь вступит в свои права. Поэтому он просто пожал плечами: 

— Ты же хотел, чтобы я стал помощником окружного прокурора, как я мог тебя разочаровать? 

— Похвальное рвение, советник, — в голосе звучала улыбка, именно улыбка, не насмешка, и Сонни на мгновение стало практически больно. — Приятно видеть, что твое желание мне угодить никуда не делось. 

В груди росла зияющая дыра, огромная, черная, бездонная и голодная, и Сонни не выдержал, оторвал взгляд от столешницы, перевел левее, выхватил им плотную темно-серую ткань пиджака, натянувшуюся на локте, выглаженный воротник синей рубашки, губы, изогнутые в странной улыбке, легкой и призрачно-терпкой, и, наконец, глаза. В баре было темно, но Сонни прекрасно помнил — они цвета выгоревшей на солнце травы. 

Сонни вновь тряхнул головой. Шум в ушах немного улегся. Рафаэль Барба никуда не исчез. Напротив, он сел на соседний стул, махнул бармену и уже через минуту покачивал в пальцах бокал с виски. Словно всегда тут был. 

Сделав большой глоток, он склонил голову и прищурил глаза, разглядывая Сонни как-то размашисто-жадно. Хотя, возможно, Сонни просто проецировал. Через пару тягучих секунд Барба усмехнулся с непонятной горечью. 

— Ну что же, полагаю, тебя можно поздравить. Хотя выглядишь, скрывать не стану, прескверно. Кармен тебя загоняла? 

Сонни закатил глаза и впервые за последние несколько недель искренне улыбнулся. 

— Если бы не Кармен, я бы не прожил в офисе окружного прокурора и недели, — именно в этот момент Сонни показалось, что в его внутренней плотине треснуло одно из бревен, и сильный поток воды хлынул наружу, доламывая остальные. 

Он рассказывал про Хадид, про суд, про дела, про жертв, про тоску по Специальному корпусу, про страхи и желания. Он отчаянно жестикулировал, выплескивая из себя застоявшееся, захлебываясь, жадно хватая воздух. Он будто вынырнул с глубины и теперь не мог надышаться. 

Рафаэль не перебивал. Он внимательно слушал, удерживая Сонни на плаву привычно цепким взглядом, пил виски, щурился и кивал. Когда бокалы опустели, он жестом попросил бармена повторить, даже не оборачиваясь в его сторону. Его молчание было одобрительным и теплым, понимающим. И Сонни плыл, терялся на грани реальности и сновидений, в каком-то смутном промежуточном состоянии, когда уже невозможно было толком различить, где настоящее, а где прошлое. Будто и не было этих полутора лет, наполненных одиночеством. Сонни освобожденно улыбнулся:

— Хадид продолжает говорить, что в течении девяноста дней меня можно вернуть в Спецкорпус в рамках гарантийного обслуживания, и я не уверен, что она шутит. 

— Не волнуйся, Кариси, от тебя не так просто избавиться, — усмехнулся Рафаэль и запнулся: — Хотя у меня вот получилось. Я всегда был талантливым. 

Прозвучало это горько и отрезвляюще. Сонни почувствовал напряжение, мурашками сбежавшее по позвоночнику, и вздрогнул. Он не знал, что на это сказать. Он думал об этом полтора года и не придумал ничего стоящего. Не придумал ничего вообще. Все слова заканчивались за порогом того зала суда, куда Сонни так и не пришел. Того, где Рафаэль Барба ждал свой вердикт. 

Сонни отвел взгляд и поднес бокал пива ко рту, чтобы чем-то оправдать затянувшуюся паузу. Были вещи, которые нельзя было ни понять, ни простить. И Сонни не знал, что подходило под это определение больше — то, что Барба тогда совершил, что он ничего не объяснил и ушел, не попрощавшись, или то, что Сонни не пришел в зал суда и даже спустя полтора года не пытался отыскать и связаться. Получить ответы. Он знал, что за это время Лив несколько раз встречалась с Рафаэлем за кружкой кофе, но эта мысль была для Сонни настолько неподъемной, что он попросту не впускал ее в свое сознание. Он об этом не думал. И ничего не менял. Его устраивала собственная жизнь. 

Но теперь, когда он каждый день сидел за столом Барбы, наливал кофе из его кофеварки, разговаривал с его секретаршей, стоял в зале Верховного суда там же, где когда-то он, и даже в баре занимал его стул; когда сам Рафаэль сидел напротив, напряженно нахмурившись — теперь не думать об этом стало невозможно. 

Полтора года назад они осознанно потеряли что-то невероятно важное, не сбывшееся и теперь уже не имеющее право на существование. 

И это было их совместное решение. Судить о его правильности было слишком поздно. 

Сонни одним большим глотком допил пиво и поднялся, крепко вцепившись в исцарапанную столешницу для равновесия. Кривая улыбка чеширского кота приветствовала его бегство. Сонни с усилием перевел взгляд на Рафаэля.

— Уже слишком поздно, Барба, — глухо произнес Сонни, рефреном повторяя свои мысли; судя по тому, как Рафаэль поморщился, они оба отчетливо ощущали двойное дно покатой палубы затонувшего корабля. — У меня завтра важное слушание, а я почти не спал. Спасибо, что выслушал. Было очень приятно тебя увидеть. 

— Взаимно, Кариси. 

Рафаэль не стал задавать вопросов, принимая негласные правила. Он просто отпустил, словно бы не чувствуя за собой права удерживать, и Сонни был ему за это благодарен. Потому что иначе уйти было бы куда сложнее. 

Сонни быстрым шагом вышел из бара в холодную морось, отрезая тяжелой дверью свое запретное прошлое. 

-

Сонни выдержал едва ли неделю. В груди поселился узел, он сопровождал любое действие, пробивал дыру посреди солнечного сплетения и пускал метастазы, колкими лучами расходящиеся все дальше. Мимолетная встреча будто вскрыла нарыв, напомнила о давно и с трудом забытом, запертом на семь замков и убранном в дальний угол памяти.

Ещё неделю назад Сонни мог работать, есть, спать и улыбаться. С переменным успехом, конечно, но мог. И совершенно не осознавал своего счастья. Теперь же он будто смотрел со дна глубокого колодца на бесконечно далекий космос. Все вокруг сузилось до размеров игольного ушка. Сонни перечитывал документы по нескольку раз и все равно упускал что-то важное, информация ускользала песком сквозь пальцы, и Сонни вновь обнаруживал, что на автомате проглядел уже несколько страниц и не помнит, о чем была речь. Он начал «плавать» в суде, пара слушаний подряд балансируя на тонкой грани провала, когда Сонни удерживался лишь по инерции и на рефлекторных реакциях. Хадид смотрела косо и неодобрительно. Лив — обеспокоенно. Но никто не вмешивался. Пока. Ему давали фору. 

Сонни был взрослым и умным человеком и понимал, что ситуацию надо решать как можно быстрее. Поэтому вечером пятницы он поймал Кармен на выходе из офиса и уже через сорок минут стоял под дверью в квартиру Барбы, сжимая похолодевшими пальцами бутылку виски. Сказать по правде, Сонни ни черта не понимал в крепких напитках и взял просто наугад, подороже. Затылком он до сих пор ощущал на себе взгляд Кармен, который та бросила ему на прощание, понимающий и горчащий, семилетней выдержки.

Стук в дверь вышел резким и рваным. Барба открыл практически сразу, словно ждал. Он был босиком, в домашних штанах и потрепанной футболке с принтом Гарварда.

— Кариси? — в его взгляде застыло удивление. Нет, не ждал.

Сонни почувствовал, как закружилась голова. Должно быть, от усталости. На этой неделе он почти не спал.

— Выпить не хочешь? — Сонни вскинул руку с бутылкой.

Барба медленно перевёл на неё взгляд. Он все ещё выглядел растерянным, но отступил, послушно пропуская в квартиру.

Сонни прошёл внутрь и невольно огляделся. Краем глаза выхватил вещи, набросанные на кресло, покосившуюся стопку бумаг на журнальном столике. И раскрытую книгу рядом — должно быть, Барба читал. Сонни внезапно стало неловко: он впервые видел Барбу без его брони, тихим и домашним, и, судя по растерянности, Рафаэлю было в таком положении не слишком комфортно.

Узел в груди болезненно сжался. А следом и сам Сонни — сжался, заторопился, не нагибаясь, стянул ботинки. Попытался снять пиджак, но рукав застрял в районе запястья — мешала бутылка. Сонни замер растерянно с повисшим на локтях пиджаком, и с удивлением увидел, как Рафаэль заметно расслабился, покачал головой и усмехнулся себе под нос — наверное, на фоне Сонни сложно было чувствовать неуверенность. Ну хоть какой-то плюс.

Барба забрал бутылку и направился в сторону кухонной стойки, неопределённо махнув рукой. Сонни расценил это как индульгенцию, стянул наконец многострадальный пиджак, повесил его на вешалку и начал медленно закатывать рукава рубашки, бесконечно долго выдыхая и удерживаясь взглядом за коричневую пуговицу на манжете. Как только шум в ушах несколько утих, он развернулся.

Барба к этому времени уже сел на диван, закрыл книгу — «Бойня номер пять» Курта Воннегута, сдвинул бумаги и поставил на освободившееся место два пузатых бокала. Слегка откинувшись на спинку, он нечитаемым взглядом следил, как Сонни подходит и садится на некотором расстоянии. Барба так ничего и не сказал, лишь кивнул в сторону бокалов и первым отпил из своего.

Сонни последовал его примеру, но с непривычки сделал слишком большой глоток, горло резко обожгло. Цепкий взгляд обжег не меньше, и Сонни не понял, от чего именно полыхнуло лицо. Барба нахмурился и отвернулся. Не рассерженно, а как-то колко и зябко, как будто не у одного Сонни сквозь ребра прорастало несбывшееся. Своевольным одуванчиком через асфальт. 

— Чем обязан, Кариси?

Прозвучало резко, и Сонни стушевался, вновь почувствовал себя нежеланным гостем, нарушившим чужой покой. Он и сам не понимал, зачем решил баламутить воду и выискивать во всплывающем иле пятна Роршаха. Слишком уж много выдуманного смысла вкладывал Сонни в мимолетные детали. Великовозрастный мальчишка, последние полтора года живущий в кривом увеличительном зеркале. Теперь же оно шло трещинами, сочилось озерной водой, поддувало холодным ветром, который нес с собой горькое освобождение. 

Или наоборот — тут присяжные еще не сошлись во мнении. 

— Я очень быстро ушёл в прошлый раз, мне показалось, мы не договорили.

— Тебе показалось, Кариси. Мы уже давно ничего друг другу не должны, так что не беспокойся. С другой стороны, не пропадать же виски, — Рафаэль говорил спокойно и ровно, и упорно отказывался встречаться взглядом.

И все же Сонни молча кивнул. Почему-то он знал, что Рафаэль увидит. Почувствует. 

Разговор не клеился. Они пили и лениво обсуждали темы, которые казались безболезненными им обоим. Пересчитать такие можно было по пальцам одной руки. Природа, погода, в лучших традициях английских клубов, гребаное аббатство Даунтон. А в промежутках ширились паузы, тяжелые и душные, в которых воздух сгущался и ватой забивал легкие. В голове вновь зашумело море, и Сонни запоздало вспомнил, что не ел с самого утра и спал всего часа два. Да и виски не пил уже несколько лет. Какая досада. 

Голос Рафаэля, рассказывающего что-то о фондовой бирже и курсе доллара, слился в умиротворяющий гул, и Сонни внезапно понял, что Барба сидит боком, закинув одну ногу на диван. Пижамная штанина задралась, обнажая косточку лодыжки. И это было видно как-то ослепительно четко и ясно сквозь игольное ушко глубокого колодца расплывающейся вокруг реальности. Сонни проследил взглядом линию пятки и трогательно босой стопы, думая о том, как было бы приятно повторить этот путь ладонью, и сглотнул. Большой палец ноги был аккуратным и будто бы курносым. Он поджался, и Сонни вдруг понял, что вокруг уже какое-то время стоит тишина. Вскинул взгляд, путаясь в собственных мыслях, и наткнулся на ответный, острый и почти что гневный — потемневшая бутылочная зелень, болотная глубина, на которой если и вдыхать — то только воду и в последний раз. 

Сонни уже плохо владел собой, его тащило течением, захлестывая с головой. И тонуть он предпочитал вдвоем. Поэтому качнулся вперед, проезжаясь носом по напряженной линии шеи, бесконечно долго вдыхая знакомый запах. Будь его воля, он бы вообще больше не выдыхал. Замер так соляным столпом, не выдержавшим, обернувшимся. 

Но в этот момент Сонни почувствовал поперек груди давление колена и ладони, Барба отстранился и отсел, с громким звуком опуская полупустой бокал на стеклянную столешницу. Он сидел с болезненно прямой спиной и смотрел только прямо. 

— Уже слишком поздно, Кариси, — вернул он Сонни его же слова, словно в дурном сне. — Я вызову тебе такси. 

Сонни молча кивнул и поднялся с дивана. Сегодня была его очередь принимать правила. 

Казни не случилось. Он шел к двери, а за спиной догорали нечестивые города, жаром обдавая затылок. И на мгновение Сонни подумал, что лучше бы он сгорел вместе с ними. Но Бог всегда был тем, кто сеет спасение.

-

Сонни старался не думать. Идти ровно и прямо, не срываясь с тонкого каната в водоворот воспоминаний. Все было сказано и определено. Несбывшееся холодило затылок и отдавалось гулким эхом на задворках сознания, но Сонни принимал это как должное. Он научился с этим жить уже довольно давно. 

Жизнь вошла в свою колею. Он снова вел дела и улыбался коллегам. И снова настойчиво игнорировал взгляды Кармен, которая отказывалась верить в его улыбки. У Сонни был отработанный сценарий, который никогда не подводил. 

И когда он в очередной раз задержался на работе до полуночи — это вписывалось в сценарий. Его дело было для Сонни отдушиной и искуплением, тягучим и очень мучительным. Плотным и густым туманом, в котором можно было бродить годами, искать жертв и преступников, а теперь еще и вести диалог с присяжными, отвечая на их вопросы вместо своих. В общем и целом, на работе, штудируя книги, можно было ночевать. Разве что этот кабинет так и не смог стать его, тени по углам были слишком хорошо знакомы. И чем ближе к полуночи подбиралась минутная стрелка, тем громче они шептались. А так план был бы идеальным.

Коридоры Хоган плейс были сумрачными и тихими, и, уходя, Сонни отчетливо слышал свои собственные шаги, ритмичные и отдающиеся эхом, словно отсчет метронома в пустом зале. Сказать по правде, Сонни никогда не любил тиканье часов, оно мешало ему уснуть. В детстве он часами мог лежать в темноте, слушать размеренное «тик-так, тик-так» и думать о чем-то слишком большом для юного сознания, неизвестность ширилась и вселяла ужас. Сонни шептал молитвы и укрывался одеялом с головой; тогда мир казался ему безразмерным и неумолимым. Сейчас же, со дна колодца, он был маленьким и далеким. Только время осталось тем же, оно беспощадно отсчитывало секунды, отрезая прошлое. 

Но здесь, в сумрачных и безлюдных коридорах офиса окружного прокурора было так легко закрыть глаза и представить, что время замедлилось, остановилось и крутанулось в обратном направлении. И шаги, звучно разносящиеся по коридорам, принадлежат не ему, а помощнику окружного прокурора Рафаэлю Барбе. А сам Сонни стоит сейчас перед офисом с двумя стаканами кофе, прислонившись спиной к дверце машины, и ежится от ночного осеннего воздуха, который пробирается за воротник. В подобные временные петли было так упоительно падать, как в кроличью нору — спиной вперед. Короткая отдушина.

Сонни распахнул входную дверь и глубоко вдохнул стылый воздух, пробивающий ознобом, отрезвляющий. Какое-то мгновение он смотрел в темное небо, жалея, что в Нью-Йорке никогда не видно звезд. А затем опустил взгляд и замер. Похоже, его все-таки протащило через кроличью нору и выкинуло в зазеркалье, потому что чуть поодаль, опираясь на дверцу машины, стоял Барба. Без кофе, но с узким бумажным пакетом. Он смотрел, чуть склонив голову набок, и будто бы ждал. Так буднично и просто, словно они встречались по нескольку раз в неделю. 

Сонни сглотнул, ощущая странную легкость свободного падения. Он вдруг с кристальной ясностью понял, что должно сейчас случиться, — это было предрешено еще тогда, когда Сонни качнулся вперед, вдыхая знакомый запах, или когда Барба окликнул его в баре пару недель назад. Или, может быть, еще раньше, задолго до сегодняшнего вечера, когда они работали ночами и ссорились в коридорах Верховного суда. Или когда Барба тренировал Сонни к экзамену в юридической школе, иногда случайными взглядами срываясь на его губы. Разница была лишь в том, что сейчас они сожгли города, разбили зеркала, и Сонни шел по осколкам и понимал, что уже слишком поздно. Слишком поздно для того, чтобы раскапывать прошлое из-под гор пепла. Слишком поздно строить будущее. Им теперь оставалось только это пограничное, пороговое время полуночи, когда отверзались кроличьи норы и истончались границы миров. 

Барба молча распахнул заднюю дверь машины. Сонни молча залез внутрь. Все слова уже были сказаны ранее, все правила обозначены. За стеклами машины мелькал ночной город, приближая неминуемое. 

Квартира Барбы встретила темнотой. Никто не стал включать свет, щелкнул замок в двери, бумажный пакет глухо стукнул об пол. На мгновение воцарилась тишина, перебиваемая лишь дыханием и стуком крови в ушах. А потом Сонни потянулся вперед, проезжаясь рукой по плотной ткани пиджака, вплетая пальцы в волосы, встречая ответное движение на полпути, накрывая чужие губы своими. С этого момента в голове воцарился блаженный вакуум. 

Барба шагнул вперед, вжимая Сонни в стену, проезжаясь ладонями по бокам сквозь пиджак, жилетку, рубашку. Зачем только Сонни надел на себя столько одежды. Он бы хотел помочь расстегнуть пуговицы, но не мог обрести власть над своими руками. Пальцы одной он вплел Барбе в волосы, а второй комкал ткань чужого пиджака где-то в районе ребер. Сонни держался так крепко, словно боялся сорваться или утонуть, он сжимал пальцы до побелевших костяшек и не мог их разомкнуть. И только яростно отвечал на поцелуй, запоминая, отпечатывая в себе ощущения. 

Но Барбе не нужна была помощь, он ловко расстегнул пуговицы на жилетке и резко дернул рубашку вверх, вытягивая ее из-под пояса брюк, подныривая рукой, сильно проходясь прохладными пальцами по горячечно-жаркому боку Сонни так, что тот сдавленно застонал в поцелуй. Второй рукой Барба обхватил его за талию, притягивая ближе, притираясь, и Сонни с головокружительной ясностью почувствовал, насколько взаимно их влечение друг к другу. Насколько сильно желание. 

Сонни очень хотелось трогать в ответ, тоже почувствовать под руками горячую кожу, но его руки будто бы примагнитились, он мог лишь подаваться вперед, прикусывать зубами нижнюю губу Барбы и несдержанно стонать. Все происходящее было нереально, слишком, сознание зашкаливало, будто бы вывернутое на максимум. И единственное, на что Сонни мог надеяться — это что Рафаэль знает, что надо делать. 

И Барба знал. Он отстранился, одним быстрым движением расстегнул пуговицу и молнию на брюках и нырнул рукой под резинку трусов, крепко обхватывая член Сонни рукой. Сонни резко откинул голову назад и больно ударился затылком о стену, зашипел сквозь зубы. Но никто и не подумал остановиться. Рафаэль лишь провел ладонью по члену сверху-вниз, подался вперед, накрывая шею губами, с нажимом проходясь зубами по чувствительной коже. Сонни застонал и толкнулся вперёд. В белом вакууме его сознания рождались золотые искры. Он настолько потерялся в ощущениях, что не сразу понял, почему пропадает его опора. Почти сведенные от напряжения пальцы скользнули по ткани и ухватили воздух. Распахнув глаза, Сонни понял, что Барба опустился на колени и спустил с бедер его брюки вместе с бельем. Дыхание застряло где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, и Сонни повело. Ему показалось, что он стоит на кривой палубе корабля посреди шторма, но тут он поймал взгляд Барбы, сверкнувший в полутьме — оказывается, в квартире было не настолько темно, как ему казалось раньше. И этот взгляд оказался лучше любых опор, Сонни чувствовал себя бабочкой, пришпиленной булавкой к стене. Он мог чувствовать, где именно булавка прошивает его тело, четко по центру грудной клетки. Это могло бы быть больно, но Сонни забыл, что такое боль.

Но тут Барба наклонился, вбирая член Сонни в рот, помогая себе рукой, и мир взорвался. 

Дальше Сонни воспринимал только какие-то отрывки, его швыряло, словно щепку в океане ощущений. Он смутно помнил, как вплетал пальцы в волосы и тянул, как подавался бедрами вперед, как выстанывал литанию слов без адреса и смысла, и как внутри рождался и ширился огромный светящийся шар, выжигающий все на своем пути, в результате взорвавшийся сверхновой. 

Сознание возвращалось постепенно. И вместе с ним тело покидали силы. Сонни сполз по стене и оказался рядом с Рафаэлем, который отстранился и сел рядом, плечом к плечу. 

Молчание повисло между ними плотной завесой, но Сонни не был готов возвращаться в реальность. Он повернулся и уткнулся лбом Барбе в плечо, скользнул рукой по его груди, чувствуя под пальцами слегка влажную ткань рубашки, расстегнул пуговицы на брюках — одну, другую, прослеживая линию напряженного члена. 

Барба невесомо выдохнул и скользнул чуть ниже, раздвигая ноги, давая доступ. Сонни не нужно было других слов, он скользнул под резинку трусов, обхватывая аккуратно и бережно — он просто не мог иначе. 

Барбе хватило нескольких размеренных движений, чтобы достигнуть пика. И когда он кончал, Сонни вцепился зубами в ткань его пиджака на плече, крепко зажмурив глаза. Ему так хотелось, чтобы все было иначе, чтобы он мог смотреть Барбе в лицо и видеть его глаза, ловить в них отголоски наслаждения. Но для них все было по-другому. Для них это было непозволительной роскошью. 

Сонни знал, что они играют с судьбой, он принял негласные правила и был согласен им следовать. Поэтому, стоило им немного отдышаться, как он поправил одежду и вызвал такси. Он не попросил остаться. Барба не попытался удержать. В этой игре они были молчаливыми союзниками. 

Поэтому уже спустя пятнадцать минут после секса Сонни мягко прикрыл за собой дверь в квартиру Барбы так и не узнав, что было в бумажном пакете. 

-

Этим все не ограничилось. Раз начав играть с судьбой, очень сложно остановиться. Их встречи приобрели регулярный характер. Они случались раз в пару недель, иногда чаще, в темноте квартиры Барбы, отдавали запахом виски и стылой безнадежностью. Через некоторое время Сонни уже по памяти мог пройти вслепую от коридора до спальни, лавируя между острыми углами. Так прошла осень и началась зима. 

Иногда Барба поджидал Сонни заполночь у офиса окружного прокурора, кутаясь в пальто. Иногда Сонни приезжал сам и привычно стучал в дверь; Рафаэль открывал практически мгновенно. Они занимались сексом, пили виски и расходились до рассвета. На обратном пути Сонни не всегда брал такси. Иногда он шел по заснеженным улицам, согретый крепким алкоголем, выдыхал облака пара, а реальность вокруг казалась слегка неровной, зыбкой на сгибах, словно некачественная иллюзия. Придуманный мир, расходящийся по швам. Сотканный из неотношений, игр в прятки в безлунных коридорах и отголосков несбывшихся жизней. 

Через какое-то время голова продувалась холодным ветром, вытесняя алкогольное опьянение, возвращая Сонни в привычный мир слушаний и свидетельских показаний. Где он бывал победителем куда реже, чем ему бы того хотелось. Так прошла зима. 

Одно из дел было длинным и сложным, свидетелей не было, улики находились только косвенные, все детективы Специального корпуса во главе с капитаном Бенсон днями и ночами просматривали записи с камер и ездили опрашивать потенциальных свидетелей, которые могли что-то увидеть. Жертв становилось все больше, юных девушек практически выкашивали, не оставляя никаких следов. Кариси снова спал урывками, по ночам штудировал юридические книги и даже ездил с Оливией на места преступлений. Не совсем подходящее занятие для помощника окружного прокурора, но Сонни так и не смог до конца покинуть Спецкорпус. Оливия говорила: «Кариси, иди», и он послушно шел, как верный пес. Пил оглушительно-крепкий кофе, капал капли в глаза и долгими часами искал прецеденты в кипах бумаг. Даже те часы, которые удавалось урвать для сна, были заполнены буквами, цифрами и стеклянными остановившимися глазами, на которые падали липкие окровавленные пряди волос. 

Поэтому когда, наконец, нашелся подозреваемый, чье ДНК совпало, когда одна из жертв выжила и смогла его опознать, когда бесконечно-долгий и мучительный процесс подошел к концу, когда Кариси и детективы Специального корпуса услышали сокровенное «виновен» из уст присяжных, Сонни почувствовал, что из него вынули все кости, что он наполнен гелием, как воздушный шарик. 

Нетвердой походкой он вышел из здания на ступени Верховного суда и почувствовал, что может улететь в это бескрайнее небо, голубое и чистое, как горный ручей. Он вдохнул воздух полной грудью, впервые за последние несколько недель, и вдруг ощутил этот ни с чем не сравнимый запах весны. Мокрой земли, талого снега, свежести и обновления. Прохладный воздух омывал голову, вычищал из нее все лишнее, сметал пыль и пепел, оставляя только самое главное. Во-первых, он прожил свои полгода в офисе окружного прокурора, он справился, он смог. А, во-вторых, Сонни вдруг с кристальной ясностью понял то, от чего бежал всю эту сложную осень и зиму. Не было никаких игр с судьбой, не было никаких правил, никаких сгоревших городов и разбитых зеркал. Была только жизнь, обнаженная и правдивая, та единственная, которую нужно было прожить для самого себя. И которую они жили — вместе, рядом, задевая друг друга руками — настолько близко они стояли. Но обманывали себя, закрываясь ширмами от мира, выключая свет и притворяясь, что играются связями на одну ночь. 

Сонни медленно выдохнул и широко улыбнулся. Идиоты, ну. 

Он достал телефон и быстро набрал сообщение: «Я выиграл это дело, где будем праздновать?»

Ответ не заставил себя ждать: «62-я Западная улица, 150». 

Сонни рассмеялся, не сдерживаясь, освобожденно, удивляясь, как за все эти полгода он не удосужился спросить у Рафаэля, где тот работает. 

И уже спустя полчаса он стоял перед главным выходом университета Фордхейм, сжимая в руках два стакана кофе и коробку с ванильными канноли, чувствуя, как в груди растекается мягкое тепло. И видел, как ему навстречу идет Рафаэль, в полосатом галстуке и кашемировом свитере поверх серой рубашки, в светло-коричневых брюках. На его лице была легкая щетина, под глазами залегли тени, а виски серебрились на свету. И Сонни вдруг понял, что впервые за долгое время видит его при солнечном свете. В груди что-то тонко зазвенело, заболело, словно под весенним солнцем в сердце начали пробиваться зеленые побеги, колкие и неумолимые, и Сонни не выдержал, шагнул вперед и притянул к себе Рафаэля, обнял его, неудобно и неловко из-за занятых рук. Барба слегка вздрогнул, но спустя мгновение обнял в ответ, провел успокаивающе по спине ладонью. 

Через минуту Сонни заставил себя отстраниться и шумно выдохнул, протягивая Рафаэлю кофе. 

— Ну здравствуйте, профессор. Даже и не знаю, какую шутку мне выбрать первой. А как же Гарвард?

Барба усмехнулся и отпил из стакана, подцепил канноли. 

— В жизни иногда приходится занижать стандарты. Зато вы, советник, в ударе, — он смотрел ласково и мягко. — Поздравляю, Сонни. Как ты? 

Сонни улыбнулся. 

— Лучше не бывает. Правда, проспал бы целую вечность. Поехали домой? 

Рафаэль просто отряхнул руку о штаны и достал из кармана ключи от своей квартиры, протянул их Сонни. 

— Ты отправляйся и ложись. У меня еще две пары, а потом я присоединюсь. 

Сонни почти бездумно подцепил ключи, затем передал Рафаэлю коробку с оставшимися канноли, и молча кивнул. Ему казалось, что он сейчас не сможет ничего сказать, в голове блуждал свежий весенний ветер, а из груди росли молодые побеги, мешая дышать. Они заполняли пустоту, штопали все пробитые дыры и пропасти, вновь делая Сонни целым. И, судя по теплой улыбке Рафаэля, ему и не нужны были слова, потому что они оба понимали — все впереди.


End file.
